A wide variety of CE devices such as wireless telephones, digital clocks, etc. have been provided that leverage digital processing to provide a multiplicity of useful features to users. The present application understands that a device such as a digital clock may be further enhanced by enabling a user to determine a source of sound for the alarm feature of the clock, so that the alarm sound is tailored to the user's own personal preferences.